Demons
by ShotgunRain
Summary: A strange girl Sam meets during a walk around town has a deadly secret. Who is this girl and what is this secret. Can Sam answer these questions before the secret hurts anybody else? Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story. Feedback is always appreciated.**

_Demons _

The slight breeze lifting the strands of his hair, the people around him living their ordinary lives. Moments like this Sam Winchester was able to pretend he was normal, or as close to it as he could ever be. He kept his eyes forward as he walked along. A girl caught his eye. Not in the way you would think. She caught his eye because in the peaceful normalcy of the sidewalk, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Continued checking over her shoulder was one reason she stuck out. With all that head turning, Sam figured she would shake the slouched hat off her head. She turned her head to check behind her and collided with a man heading the opposite way. Her face grew worried and her breathing became frantic. Sam could see her mouthing "no" over and over again. The man looked at her with a raised brow before shrugging and turning back to his regular life. He began to choke and grasp at his throat. Blood splattered the sidewalk with each labored breath. The girl began to freak out and began pulling on her hair. Sam could see strands of her brown hair caught between her fingers. She shook her head frantically. Sam rushed over to the man. Where the girl had placed her hand after bumping into the man, there was a clear handprint. Made of raised welts, but what really caught Sam's eye were the red lines branding off from the handprint and moving along what looked like his veins to his heart. The man's eyes grew wide and he grasped at his heart. His back arched and he let out a scream of pain before going limp. Sam turned to look at the girl and saw her retreating form running away. He stood up and chased after her. Using his long legs to close the distance between the two, Sam soon caught up to her.

"Hey!" He called to her. She put an extra spurt of speed into her legs and disappeared behind a corner. Sam turned the corner and saw a door slam shut. Outside the door she disappeared behind, her hat lay discarded on the floor. Sam bent and picked it up. It felt very light in his hand and very soft. Up close it looked well worn on the inside. He pulled out his phone and dialed his most called number. One ring. He checked the door handle, locked. Two rings. He pulled his lock picking tools out. Three rings.

"What up Sammy?"

"Dean. I saw this girl out walking."

"Sam you sly dog." Dean laughed.

"Ha ha ha. No. She bumped into a man and he died a few moments later choking on his own blood."

"What?"

"Even more, where she touched him was a handprint with little lines leading to his heart."

"I say again. What?"

"I followed her to a building. I should be in right about now. I'll call back later." The end call button was pushed and the phone shoved back in his pocket. Sam turned the lock with his picks and felt it unlock. The door swung open. Sam found himself in a dark room, all windows blacked out. He held his phone out and used the screen to illuminate his way. He moved slowly through the room until he covered the whole area. No trace of the girl. Sam paused in his tracks to think. A faint voice drifted from beyond the walls. He followed the voice to a door. He slowly turned the handle and slipped inside. The girl kneeled in the middle of the room, back to Sam. She held a locket in her hands. Her hair fell over her face, swaying slightly with her shaking body.

"I didn't mean to bump into that man. He just came out of nowhere. I made a mistake leaving here. That man didn't deserve to die mom. Why must I have this burden? So many people who didn't deserve to die are dead because of me." Sam shifted his weight to his left foot and the floor made a squeaking noise. The girl's head whipped to the location of the noise. Her eyes landed on Sam and she stood up. One hand shoved the locket back in her pocket, the other was held out in front of her in warning.

"Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you! Please! I didn't mean to hurt that man!" Sam took a cautious step forward and she stepped back, maintaining the distance between them. Every step Sam took forwards, she took one back. Sam held up the hat he held in his hand and saw the girl's eyes focus on it. He took a step forward while she was focused on the hat. Her eyes immediately flitted to Sam.

"Please! Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you!" she pleaded. Sam took one more step forwards and she backed up against the wall. Her eyes scanned the room. Looking for a escape probably. Sam held up his hands.

"I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Don't come any closer!" She pleaded. Sam stopped in his tracks.

"What's your name?" he asked. She kept her eyes downcast. Sam held out her hat.

"I found this outside. Just figured you would want it back." The girl remained silent.

"I'm going to put it on the ground ok?" Sam kept his voice light and calming. He bent down and placed the hat on the floor. He righted himself and backed away slightly. The girl didn't react. Sam backed up to the door frame, placing a good 4 feet between him and the hat, another 4 between him and the girl. She eyed the hat, then Sam. Quickly she darted to the hat and picked it up before returning to her spot against the wall.

"Did you see what happened?" She asked in a small voice. Sam nodded and the girl swallowed visibly.

"Did you know that man?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"Alright. I believe you. Do you have a name?" he pressed. She lifted her head.

"Tianna."She mumbled.

"Tianna? That's a nice name. Mine's Sam. Do you know what happened to the man?" Tianna nodded.

"What?"

"You'll never believe me." How many times had Sam heard that over the years?

"Try me."

"He was poisoned."

"Ok. How was he poisoned?"

"By a single touch."

"You can poison people with a single touch?" Tianna nodded. "How did you come across this?"

"I didnt. They made me have it."

"Who?"

"The demons."


End file.
